geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
LightWave
LightWave is a very difficult demon by Splenetic which was most likely hacked, and is his first demon rated level. This level is very difficult due to fake lines, tight spaces and mixed duals. Players normally consider this a very hard or insane demon. For a very skilled player this is a Medium or hard demon. Unfortunately, this level is impossible since 2.1. Description LightWave has a reputation for being very difficult, mostly because of Zobros calling it a Very Hard demon. It, however, does hold true to its difficulty, and is one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash, with its harder sequel Quantumwave being listed on the top 50 hardest demons. Gameplay The level starts with a very easy but short cube. The cube goes auto after one jump. A voice in the song says "Bass Knight" and the beat instantly drops into the most infamous feature of LightWave. It is a mixed dual wave and mini ball. Both of these segments are at triple speed and the player must pay close attention to both to make sure the ball doesn't hit a spike while keeping the wave yet controlling the mashing required to do this. After this, the wave in the dual switches to a ship, which is even harder than the wave as straight flying the ship while making sure the ball doesn't crash is more difficult than keeping a wave up. The player then switches to a fairly tricky cube, a short but moderately difficult mini ship, and then to an auto cube, which introduces another infamous part of LightWave. It is a gravity ball that contains a ton of fake lines scattered in ridiculously confusing format, with a few jump rings to confuse the player further. This part is almost entirely memorization of inputs and knowing which cubes are real or fake. In the old version of LightWave, the real cubes were marked as they glowed pink, but when Spelentic updated the level, he made this ball much harder and only a few of the blocks still glow pink, meaning that the only way to figure out which block are real is to pay attention to their outlines or just guess. After this ball, it goes back to a very easy yet short cube. The cube goes auto a second time and a triple speed UFO with many gravity portals, fake lines and spikes is introduced. This area needs very precise timing. The UFO is followed by an extremely short wave, then a moderately difficult and tricky mini cube, which then brings the player to the second dual wave and ball. This one is far longer than the first dual, and also has a gravity portal somewhere that forces the player to get their timing on the ball nearly perfect, again while keeping the wave afloat. After this second difficult dual, the player briefly turns into a cube and then straight into a dual triple speed mini ship, which is actually far easier than the duals before it. Note that the player must hold jump on the cube before, or the ship dual will not be properly straight and will cause the player to inevitably crash. The player then goes into one last moderately difficult cube with fake lines and jump rings. At the end, there is the infamous mini wave of LightWave that has caused many players to fail at the end. It has a ridiculous amount of spikes, two gravity changes, and tight spaces. In the update, the blue gravity portal was moved even closer to the slopes, meaning that the wave became even harder. If the player passes this, the level will end. It used to be that the player must avoid going under Splenetic's name and go above, as going under has a spike that would cause the player to crash at 99%. However, in the LightWave update, Splenetic removed this spike, and made it that going up would cause the player to crash instead. Fails * Jeezah crashed at the last wave, at 91%. * Stephanb11 also crashed at the last wave, at 91%. * RespectVG crashed at the last wave, at 92%. * 3ddy10000 also crashed at the last wave, at 92%. * Snowr33de crashed at the last wave twice, at 93%. * Cross Dash crashed at the last wave twice, at 92% and 93%. * Fantom crashed at the last wave three times, at 91%, 93%, and 94%. * Mem crashed at the last wave three times, at 92%, 93% and 94%. * Invader also crashed at the last wave three times, at 92%, 93%, and 94%. * Connor crashed at the last wave three times, at 92% and 94% twice. * Dasilio crashed at the last wave four times. * iCandy crashed five times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 94%. * Gfranch crashed nine times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 93%. * Ninetales crashed ten times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 93%. * Rain crashed at the last wave 3 times, at 93%. * SrGuillester also crashed ten times at the last wave, twice crashing at 94%. * Ghosts crashed at the end of the level, at 98%. Trivia * LightWave is sometimes regarded as overrated because Zobros listed it as a very hard demon. It does hold true to its difficulty, however. * Zobros called the last wave "scary", after that many players call last wave scary, considering many fails. * Brandon Larkin, Surv, and 54v4g3 are the only players who didn't crash at the last wave. * Unfortunately, this level is impossible due to a 2.1 ship bug. Walkthrough .]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:1.9 Levels Category:Levels Category:Very hard demon Category:Medium demons Category:2015 levels Category:Hard Demon Category:Featured Levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insane Demon Category:"Impossible" levels